Descended from the streets
by DJBucketz
Summary: This story is an AU where the descendants live in a modern day city on Earth where villains live in a low quality district of the city and heros live in the high quality district. The story starts simlar to the first movie and involves a few OC characters I hope you enjoy. Should be better than my last fanfic, I hope.


Chapter 1 - Doom and Sunshine

One Sunday mourning, dark rain clouds hovered above the city, Thunder roared from the sky above.

In the bedroom of a old, stuffy four bedroomed apartment slept Sera the daugther of Scar. Her long raven black hair in a wild mess, she stretched her arms yawning before getting out of bed.

Sera searched about her bedroom floor for clothes to wear. She stumbled upon her black fur vest, dark brown sweater and black jeans. Sera sniffed each one and decided, "Screw it."

Sera entered the mold infested white tiled bathroom placeing her clothes on the sink. She turned the shower on and out of the shower head came filthy brown water. This continued for two or three minutes before the water went a clean, clear colour.

Sera stood under the frezzing cold water washing her body when she heard a vase outside smash and a voice call out, "MOM!" Sera sighed before turning the water off.

Now fully dressed with her hair flowing down her back and shoulders Sera entered their small crowded kitchen. At the stove was her much older sister Zira, on the table were her nease and nephew Vitanni, Nuka and her adopted nephew Kovu and in the lounge watching TV is her father Scar.

"Hi aunty Sera," Kovu greeted with a smile, Sera frowened at his hello, "Please just call me Sera, aunty makes me feel old."

"Ok aunty Sera," Kovu said returning to his drawing as Sera shook a fist at him, "Im gonna,"

"Sera!" yelled Zira glaring at Sera, "Leave Kovu alone and come get some breakfast." Sera glared at Kovu, "No thanks I meeting Harley at The Hearts Casino."

Sera left the small apartment, heading towards the elevator when a door opened, "Well hello Sssera." In the doorway stood Karr, "What do you want Karr?"

Karr wore a long snake skin trench jacket, white shirt and black pants, "Just curiousss as too where your off to," he said in his gental and hypnotic voice. Sera glared at hin, "Im not going on a date with you Karr." she said walking to the elevator.

Sera reached the elevator but found a sign on the door, "elevators broken use the stairs." Sera groaned kicking the elevator, "Usless machine."

Opening the doorway to the stone stairwell Sera made her way down the endless flight of stairs to the reception. Meanwhile on the other side of the city Mayor Adam sat in his office showing his son how to run the city.

"Ben? Are you even listening to a word Im saying," Bens father called snapping his fingers. "Yeah dad, Im listening," he answered staring out the window at the sunny blue sky then to the cloudy grey sky above the cities low class residents.

"Its not fair," he sighed, "Whats not fair," Adam asked looking at his paper work. Ben quickly fell silent hoping his dad would forget it, " Whats not fair Ben." Ben stood up, "That they havent been given a chance at a decent life," he said, his hand motioning towards the dark grey cloud, "Your the mayor, why wont you help them."

Adam stood up in defence, "I will not help those people," he said, "They are nothing but low lifes and criminal scum." Ben looked at his father in shock as his mother Belle walked in, "Whats going on here?" she asked setting her books down. "Ben wants to invite the city low lifes and criminals into our perfect paradise," Adam said looking to her for back up.

Belle glared at him, "And? I gave you a chance, why cant we give them one?" she said then turning to her son, "Who did you have in mind?"

Ben pulled out a small list and read to them, "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Grimhilde Queen, Scar, Heather Hearts, Hades, Claude Frollo and," he said hesitant to say the last one. Belle who hand her arm linked adam asked, "And?" Ben took a deep breath and said the final person, "Maleficent."

Belle and Adam gasped in horror as Adam yelled, "Maleficent? The Mob boss? Shes the worst of them all, No I forbid it." Adam said returning to his desk when Ben said, "So you'd condem her child for her crimes?" Adam thought about his sons last statment, "You make a fair point. Fine they can have a chance at your school, If the head mistress allows it."

Ben smiled hugging his father then heading off to talk to the head mistress and student body when Adam made one last comment, "But, if they slip up once and I mean once they are going back do you understand." Ben nodded his head then racing off to the school and his friends houses.

Finally making it outside Sera walked down the cracked stone sidewalk on her way to the Hearts Casino. While walking along the streets Sera bumped into one of her friends, Hayden.

"Where you off to Hayden, going to set something on fire?" she asked as Hayden flipped his lighter out, "You know it, Meet you at the Hearts."

Sera continued walking down the streets, she saw everyone from Dragon Hall about, one was tagging a brick wall, one was stealing/pick pocketing, their was Joe with his father "Honest" John trying to sell stolen goods, Madison working in her mothers Pharmacy and Freddie and Dr Faciler doing street magic for money

After walking through the crowded filthy streets Sera arrived at one of the few nice looking places around, the Hearts Casino. Sitting around a poker table was her best friend Harley, "All in."

"Thats a big bet Harley?" Sera said taking a seat next to Harley. The dealer motioned to deal Sera in but she declined. After causing everyone to fold Harley took her winning chips and went to cash them in.

Harley soon returned with her hands in the pockets of her red leather jacket, "How much did you win?" Sera asked. Harley took one hand out of her pocket and answered, "5k but mother only gave me 10 dollars," she said showing two five dollar bills.

Sera and Harley stood in front of the door as Hayden walked in wearing his black greaser jacket, "Hey Sera nice to see you again, you too Harley." Next to Hayden stood Cayde in silence with his purple and black suit, "Hi Cayde," Harley greeted which caused Cayde to blush and wave.

The three teenagers followed Harley to her VIP suite, inside the room was a heart shaped Queen size bed with red sheets, a pool table, poker table, various items of furniture and a mini bar with age apropriate beverages.

Harley began to set up the pool table while everyone went about the room. Sera let herself fall onto Harleys large heart shaped arm chair, Hayden went to the mini bar cracking open a can of Coke and Cayde went to the book self taking out a book.

Harley had finnished setting the pool table, "Ok who wants to play?" she called. Sera picked a stick up and placed her lion tooth necklace on the table, "Heres my bet." Hayden took out a ancient greek coin and tossed it to Harley from the bar, "Catch."

While Sera and her friends played pool at the Hearts Casino. Maleficent sat in her office with her daugther and her three friends.

"Updates, come on hit me," she said looking through her paper work. Mal took a deep breath then answering her mother, "We have had a little trouble taking the Harbor from Captain Hook, Im sorry mother."

Maleficent glared at Mal with anger, "You will be sorry but todays your lucky day. I've gotten word from Mayor Adam that you will be attending a new school, Auradon High."

"What!" screamed all four teenagers standing up but were instantly sat back down by their parents "Auradon High, I am not attending a school with stuck up snobs," Mal said glaring at her mother while Evie smiled, "And handsome boys and football players and boys and-" she beamed before having Mal glare at her. "Jay put his hand up and said, "I dont really do uniforms," as Carlos said, "What about dogs? will their be any dogs?" Carlos asked in fear.

Jafar then placed his hand on Jays shoulder, "But I need Jay here to stock the shelves in my store, what did we score?" He said as Jay began to pull out of his pockets various stolen items while Cruella but an arm around Carlos, "Carlos is definatly not going, I'd miss him too much." Carlos's face lit up with joy as he said, "Really mom?" to which Cruella cooed, "Of course baby, who else is gonna deal with my bununs and carry my clothes," which instantly killed the mood.

Maleficent them slammed her fist on her desk, "This is not up for discussion you four are going to Auradon High weather you like it or not. Oh and the children of Scar, Heather, Hades and Claude Frollo will be joining you," she said with a smile before moving next to her daugther.

"You leave tomorrow mourning and when your there find some dirt on Mr Mayor. With that blackmail I can bend the entire city to my will." she said with her hands in the air when Grimhilde said, "Our will." Maleficent waved her hand at her saying, "Our will our will."

Maleficent then played with her daugthers hair, "Now off you go, get some sleep because tomorrow you are about to change history. And as for you three, Ive set up the guest bedrooms for you and your parents now go and may your dreams be purely evil."


End file.
